Give me my heart back
by Muisje
Summary: Rory wants Jess, Jess wants Rory. Too bad they're afraid to admit it.
1. Our hearts

GIVE ME MY HEART BACK  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. God I wish I did.....  
  
Author's note: hey everyone. I'm new here. It's not my first story, but it's my first story I dare to post. I'm from Holland, so I'm sorry for my english. I would really appreciate it, if you tell me how bad it is (or of course how well it is ;) Anyway, I hope you like the story, it will get better with a lot more action! Believe me, for all you Literati outthere, I won't let you wait long! Enjoy!  
  
Short summary: Rory wants Jess, Jess wants Rory but they're to afraid to admit it. Set after second season finale.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
RORY  
  
I didn't know what to do. I was so shocked. Seeing him with another girl. Not that I had expected him to wait for me. Not at all, I'm just Rory Gilmore. No way this beautiful dark-haired goodlooking boy would wait for me. But secretely I hoped so. I really really hoped so. My heart broke into a thousand pieces when I saw him kissing that blond bimbo Shane. I wanted him to kiss me like that. To love me like that. Does he love Shane? Does he love me? So many questions but no answers. I have to find out. So I'm gonna break up with Dean. Yes, you heard me. My beautiful sweet boyfriend. I'm gonna dump him for a guy from who I know doesn't want me. Doesn't need me. But I need him, and I'm willing to take te risk.  
  
Maybe my heart will get broken, but it'll never hurt as much as it does now.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
JESS  
  
God she was so beautiful. I knew she was coming back. I was already counting the days. I was so nervous and so angry. Shane didn't even notice my change of mood. Shane never ever notices anything. God...Shane. How did I ever end up with her? I can tell you how. She was easy. I tried to find my heart back with Shane. I tried to kiss her so I wouldn't feel numb again. But I still did. And I know why. My heart broke. It just fell apart the day Rory left. She had kissed me and my world couldn't be more fantastic but then she left. She went to Washington and she took my heart with her. Please let me have it back Rory. Please just give me chance. But you have to make the first move. You know I want you, you know I need you. Give me a sign that you need me to. I'll wait for you to make the first move.  
  
Maybe I'll never get my heart back, and I will always have this empty hole in my chest and you're the one who dug it.  
  
*************************************************************************** 


	2. The Breakup

***************************************************************************  
  
RORY  
  
"Come on, Rory. You have to do this. This isn't fair for Dean."  
  
That's what I told myself when I walked up to Dean's house and was standing in front of his door. I wanted to ring the bell, but I was so afraid. I was going to hurt him so badly, but I had to do this, I was right. This wasn't fair for Dean.  
  
Ding-dong.  
  
Dean started to smile when he had opened the door."Hey baby, I'm so glad you're back!" Dean said, while he developed me in a hug and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "How was Washington? You've got to tell me everything! Oh baby, I missed you so much!"  
  
"Hey Dean" I said meekly. "Yeah Washington was great."  
  
"What's wrong Rory? You 're never this quiet. Is there something you want tell me? You know you can tell me everything, right? Cause I love you, you know that. I love you with all my..." Dean kept rambling on, and with every word he said he made it more difficult for me to tell him. So I decided to cut him off.  
  
...heart and don't ever forget that OK? Now baby tell me wha-"  
  
"I'm in love with Jess."  
  
There. I said it.  
  
*************************************************************************** 


	3. One door closes, another one opens

A/N: Hey you all thanks a lot for your reviews. I'll be continuing this story, but I don't promiss many chapters. I'm the type of girl who wants them to get together as soon as possible. ( It took Amy so long to get them together, I won't let you wait that long. So real Literati, be patient, it's coming!~Enjoy, and thanks again.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
I've never seen Dean so devestated. Tears sprang into his eyes but he wouldn't let me see he was going to cry. I felt as if my heart broke again but I didn't have to right to think about that. Dean was the one who's heart was broken. Then I looked at his face and I saw that anger took over. He stayed calm, though. But I've known him long enough to see that that was just a facade. I saw thousands of thoughts running through is mind, fighting to be first. So many questions wanting to be asked, but he didn't know where to start. I felt so sorry for him, but eventually I would have only hurt him more and more.  
  
"Why are you telling me this now, Rory? Did something happen between the two of you?" Dean kept trying to stay calm, and not to cry, not to get mad.  
  
"Yes, Dean. I.....I kissed him at Sookie and Jackson's wedding..."  
  
And that was it. That did it. Dean had been able to hold his anger back, but this was just to much. How dare she to kiss Jess? Behind his back?  
  
"Goddamned Rory, how could you do this to me? Don't you have any feelings at all? I love you so much Ror, and then you just cheat on me behind my back? I would have thought better of you, but I guess I was wrong!" He yelled at her, and all his anger came out. He had to get this off his chest or else he'd never be able to get over her.  
  
"But Dean, let me explain. I-" I started but Dean wouldn't let me finish.  
  
"No, you just be quiet for a minute. I'm really pissed off right now, so I want you to leave my house and I'll come back to you when this all has sank in. I don't want to say anything I will regret later. Please Rory, leave. I just can't look at you right now." And with those words Dean got off the couch and walked upstairs to his room. I heard him slamming his door closed. And with that door closing, another one opened.  
  
The one leading to Jess.  
  
*************************************************************************** A/N: hey, you like? Let me know.....REVIEW! 


	4. One door closes, another one opens

A/N: Hey you all thanks a lot for your reviews. I'm terribly sorry I haven't posted any new chapters earlier but my computer broke down completely!!!!!!!!!!! It was very frustratig but now I'm back online again. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer and before I knew Jess and Rory were......... Never mind. I can tease you, can't I? Anyway this is the final chapter. I'm the type of girl who wants them to get together as soon as possible. ( It took Amy so long to get them together, I won't let you wait that long. So real Literati, be patient, it's coming!~Enjoy, and thanks again.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
I've never seen Dean so devestated. Tears sprang into his eyes but he wouldn't let me see he was going to cry. I felt as if my heart broke again but I didn't have to right to think about that. Dean was the one who's heart was broken. Then I looked at his face and I saw that anger took over. He stayed calm, though. But I've known him long enough to see that that was just a facade. I saw thousands of thoughts running through is mind, fighting to be first. So many questions wanting to be asked, but he didn't know where to start. I felt so sorry for him, but eventually I would have only hurt him more and more.  
  
"Why are you telling me this now, Rory? Did something happen between the two of you?" Dean kept trying to stay calm, and not to cry, not to get mad.  
  
"Yes, Dean. I.....I kissed him at Sookie and Jackson's wedding..."  
  
And that was it. That did it. Dean had been able to hold his anger back, but this was just to much. How dare she to kiss Jess? Behind his back?  
  
"Goddamned Rory, how could you do this to me? Don't you have any feelings at all? I love you so much Ror, and then you just cheat on me behind my back? I would have thought better of you, but I guess I was wrong!" He yelled at her, and all his anger came out. He had to get this off his chest or else he'd never be able to get over her.  
  
"But Dean, let me explain. I-" I started but Dean wouldn't let me finish.  
  
"No, you just be quiet for a minute. I'm really pissed off right now, so I want you to leave my house and I'll come back to you when this all has sank in. I don't want to say anything I will regret later. Please Rory, leave. I just can't look at you right now." And with those words Dean got off the couch and walked upstairs to his room. I heard him slamming his door closed. And with that door closing, another one opened.  
  
The one leading to Jess.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The next morning when Rory woke up, the first thing she thought about was Jess. She didn't think about coffee, just Jess. Somehow she knew this was gonna be a special day. She would tell Jess she was in love with him, if she was brave enough to do that! She had to, she already broke up with Dean, how hard could this be then? She quickly got up and dressed, and went to look for her mom.  
  
"Mommy?????????????? Where are you? Hello, did the coffeemachine ate you? Hello?"  
  
*Hmmz, she's probably already off to Luke's. As usual. I'd better go too. *  
  
2 Minutes later Rory was standing in front of Luke's. *Come on, don't be such a whimp, I HAVE to get in! I need to eat, don't I? Ok there we go...* As Rory entered the diner, the first thing she saw was her mom, hanging over the counter, flirting with Luke, and begging for another cup of coffee. *Some things never change!*  
  
"Hey mom, I see you've already had your daily fix of coffee?"  
  
"Hey kiddo, good morning. And no I don't because this very mean Lukey-boy doesn't want to give me another cup!!!! Can't you talk to him?"  
  
"I'm sorry mom, I don't think that'll work." Rory smiled and walked to Luke, who was making some new coffee.  
  
"Hey Luke, good morning! Do you by any chance know where Jess is?"  
  
"Uhm....oh hi Rory. I think he's upstairs, you can go up if you want."  
  
"Ok thanks. Mom, I'll be right back!"  
  
"Where are you going sweety?" Lorelai called after her.  
  
"I just have to take care of something, I'll explain to you later." Rory answered.  
  
Lorelai looked at Luke, and sighed. Rory told her yesterday what happened with Dean, and somehow she had this strange feeling that something big was going to happen. Luke smiled at her, with a look that said: everything will be OK. Just let her go.  
  
In the mean time, Rory's heart was beating a million times a minute. She was standing in front of Jess'door. *Come on Rory, you can do this*  
  
And then she knocked.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
As soon as the door opened, her heart stopped. Wow, was he looking good or what? She didn't know, but Jess was thinking the same thing about her. *What is she doing her?And god, she looks beautiful!*  
  
"Hey Rory"  
  
"Eh...hi Jess"  
  
"Ehm can I help you?" Jess asked her, he was getting really nervous now.  
  
*Boy he should now* Rory thought. "No, not really, I just wanted to say hi and....." Rory stopped. "And what?"Jess said, his eyes full of curiosity and also amusement now. She was so cute when she was nervous.  
  
*Come on Rory, just say it. It's now or never.*  
  
"There is...eh... something I need." She said, her voice shaking like hell.  
  
"And what might that be?" Jess asked. He wanted so badly to take her in his arms, and tell her he needed the same thing, but he wanted her to make the first move. He had to be sure she wanted him too.  
  
"I...eh....I need..........." Rory was almost crying now.  
  
Jess decided he had tortured her long enough, he couldn't wait no more so he leaned to her and whispered:  
  
"Would it help if I told you I need you too?"  
  
Rory felt shivers down her spine, god she had waited so long to hear that. She looked up at him with big blue eyes filled with happiness.  
  
"Yes, it would." She whispered.  
  
As soon as Jess heard her saying that, he trailed her jaw line with his fingers. Tenderly touching her, he felt his heartbeat rise up to about a million times a minute. And so was hers.  
  
"Are you gonna run away again when I kiss you?" Jess whispered.  
  
"Not a chance"Rory whispered back.  
  
"Good " Jess murmered, and he bend down and kissed her softly. His strong lips were so soft and he tenderly hold her. Rory was melting. He was so sweet to her. She eagerly kissed him back. She thought she would fall down when she felt his tongue trail her bottom lip, but his strong arms were there to hold her up. The kiss got even more passioned, but then Jess stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rory said dizzy.  
  
"Would you mind if we continued this inside?"Jess whispered to her, and with that he pulled her into his room.  
  
"No I don't..." Rory wanted to say she didn't mind, but she was cut off as Jess kissed her again with all the passion he had. Rory felt something tingle in her stomach.  
  
*This is how it's supposed to be* Rory thought.  
  
And so did Jess.  
  
*************************************************************************** A/N: hey, you like? I'm sorry I'm not that good in the fluff-stuff! Anyway I hope you liked it all, and let me know.....REVIEW! 


End file.
